Imaginary
by summonershion69
Summary: XenosagaKingdomHeartsXover....The heartless are after Shion and chaos has sworen to save her. But along the way, chaos finds himself in over his head in a web of lies and dark secrets. Shionxchaos! read and review if you please!
1. For real or not

summonershion: Hiya everyone! I'm back and I once again try my hand at fanfiction.

Taco: What happened to your other stories?

summonershion: What other stories? Shion doesn't see any other stories...

Loco: You know the ones you left half finished...

summonershion: summons meteor to shut Loco up Now on to the story...Taco would you please do the disclaimer for us since you care so much about copyright laws...

Taco: eating pie

Loco: Xenosaga and all of its characters belong to whoever owns them...I've been trying to figure that one out for a long time. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squenix. The characters Loco and Taco belong to Summoner Shion.

summonershion: And now without further distraction I bring you Imaginary...

Taco: starts singing

summonershion: 6.9

* * *

Summary: After the events on Old Miltia Shion is falling deeper and deeper into depression and chaos is having wierd thoughts. When Shion gives into to the darkness chaos finds himself on a journey to save Shion's heart from the shadow creatures that feed upon her misery. But when KOS-MOS comes into the picture things aren't quite that simple and clean. In a world of realians and androids can love really be found...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_If ever perfection existed, it was in this place. The beauty and serenity seemed truly palpable. The setting sun painted the horizon a majestic yellow and shone down upon the glistening water as it washed against the unchanging sand. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the palm trees farther up the beach, but aside from that, everything was silent. Even time seemed to stand still. The place resisted change as if even the slightest movement would throw off the eternal balance. Three figures lay in the warm sand eyes closed and hands interlocked._

"_chaos," the emerald-eyed brunette said gently, "we can stay like this forever, right?"_

_chaos smiled to himself. "Of course, Shion, this is our sanctuary."_

The last traces of day finally faded and night settled over the beach. A million points of light broke through the veil of darkness almost as if they came to watch over the trio.

-------------------

chaos slowly opened his eyes to reveal his plain room aboard the Elsa.

"No," he whispered disappointed his fantasy was only a dream. Shion…he thought letting his mind wander back to his female friend.

Beep…Beep…Beep

The shrill noise dragged chaos back into reality. "Come on in," he said to through the door, but quickly regretted his words. He sincerely hoped it wasn't Shion. The door whooshed open to reveal the red-haired U.R.T.V, Jr. who was genuinely shocked to see chaos still in bed.

"chaos you are so slow. Shion cooked breakfast if you don't hurry you're going to miss it." Jr. said. chaos blushed the moment he heard her name. He tried to hide his embarrassment by shielding his face with his hands, which only brought more confusion to Jr.

"Are you alright, chaos?" Jr. asked placing his hands on his hips and giving chaos a weird look. "You're acting really distracted and its freaking me out."

"Everything is fine," chaos reassured Jr. ushering him from the room so he could get dressed. It took chaos a few more seconds to fully regain his composure. He got dressed and followed Jr. out the door towards the restaurant. As he walked, he was nearly hypnotized by the sound of his shoes on the tile. It was soothing like the waves in his dream. He sighed. He knew he had to get it together before he walked into the dining room. He couldn't show even the slightest trace of distraction to anyone because he knew how much everyone relied upon his kind smile and sympathetic advice especially her. After what had just happened on Miltia she'd need her friends more than ever. chaos desired nothing more than to be by her side to see her truly happy. The door to the dining room slide open to reveal all his friends. He walked in to join them trying to make as little of a scene as possible.

"Good Morning, chaos!" a feminine voice said. chaos froze in place. His face and hands burned as he looked up to see Shion grinning at him. She got up to bring chaos food.

"Morning," chaos replied. He sat down at the end of the table.

"You sure took your time," Jr. said through mouthfuls of food. chaos often wondered where he put it all.

"Here chaos," Shion said handing him a steaming plate. Chaos reached to take it from her, but as his hand approached hers, it began to tremble. Her soft skin touched his gloved hand and he immediately withdrew his hand causing the plate to fall to the ground shattering into a million pieces and spraying food all over their shoes. Everyone in the room turned around in unison to see what had happened. chaos stared at the mess and Shion stared at her own trembling hands. He slowly brought his gaze up and for the first time all morning got a good view of her face and all he saw was sadness. Her eyes revealed a deep pain buried under layer of fake happiness.

"Shion…." chaos said longing to pull her into his arms and never let her go. But instead, he stood there dumbly. MOMO raced into the kitchen and returned carrying a wet rag.

"No use crying over spilt curry, right" she said trying to cheer chaos and Shion up. She bent down to clean up, but Shion stopped her and took the rag.

"It's my fault MOMO don't worry about. It's all my fault." Shion said abruptly. She cleaned up the mess hastily. "I should go change," she said, "it's all over me." She left the room leaving everyone silently starring at one another. chaos sat down and put his head his hands. Jin nudged him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it chaos. She gets like that all the time. Its nothing you need to worry about." Jin said shaking his head at the thought of his little sister.

chaos smiled. "I hate seeing someone displeased no matter what the reason is. I think I'll go speak with her."

"Don't forget we were going to work on the E.Ss later. We need them in top shape…" Jr. said.

"Yes," chaos replied, "I'll be there." He got up and left leaving the restaurant without eating a bite. It's of no consequence he told himself. He'd eat later. After all, since the captain was around there was more than enough food. He paused before pressing the buzzer on Shion's door. He hadn't thought this through properly. He had freaked out just talking to her how was he supposed to survive being in a room alone. Part of him wanted to come back and talk to her later. He was starting to feel a little dizzy so he put his hand out to stabilize himself. A dark aura resonated from the room. He immediately slammed the buzzer fearing for Shion. He waited a few seconds for a response, but when none came, he rang again assuming she hadn't heard. Again no response.

"Shion," he said into the door. He leaned against the wall trying to force the darkness and fear from his mind. As he stood there, he felt something begin to vibrate in his pocket. His hands trembling for the umpteenth time that morning he reached for his connection gear. Jr. was calling him.

"That's right, the E.Ss," he said under his breath and headed over to the hanger.

-----------------------------

Shion sat down on her bed and buried her head in her legs. "I'm so tired of this," she whispered to herself, "I'm so sick of fighting, but in the end being powerless. I don't want to watch anyone else suffer right before my eyes. I hate this world." She fell lay back and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore. Let the gnosis destroy the universe for all I care. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to save anyone anyways. I know nothing. I'm useless," she said tears falling to the sheet below. She heard the door, but didn't move. She wanted to apologize to him for running off, but didn't feel like facing anyone now. What seemed like an eternity later she heard chaos's footsteps leaving signaling she was alone again. Shion closed her eyes and stared in to the darkness. She felt herself slipping further and further into despair. Her heart was giving in to the darkness that slept deep within and it didn't bother her. At least in a world of nothing there was no pain and no fear. If that world were too cruel then she'd never go back.

---------------------------------

chaos lay his tool set down and rubbed his eyes. The repairs had been more tiresome and taken much longer than he had expected. Or maybe it just seemed like forever since he hadn't been able to focus even the slightest between worrying about Shion and the frequent dizziness. He massaged his head trying to ease the large headache that was developing.

"Come on chaos lets go get some foods that's the least we deserve after we worked so hard." Jr. said grabbing chaos's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"You're always thinking about food aren't you," chaos said in the most normal voice he could muster. In truth his stomach had been growling too since he hadn't eaten all day, but he had much graver concerns. chaos and Jr. had been walking towards the restaurant for a few moments when chaos was forced to stop because a sharp pain surged up his spine. chaos nearly fell to the ground in agony, but Jr. pulled him up.

"I think I'll go rest awhile before I eat," chaos said, "all that work really took a lot out of me." He left a stunned jr. in the middle of the hall and stumbled towards his own quarters. The door had barely closed as chaos fainted onto his bed and his grasp on reality slipped away…

He opened his eyes. The sun was so bright that it took him a few seconds to fully see the world around him. He was standing on the beach and in front of him, Shion stood waving. "Shion!" he called and ran towards her, but the closer he came the farther she seemed to be. Never the less he continued mindlessly running after her until he ran straight into the water. The force of the water flipped chaos head over heels. Gasping for air, he desperately tried to pull his head above the water. When he finally succeeded, he opened his eyes only to see that the beach was now dark and empty. He dragged himself out of the water and bent over with his hands on his knees attempting to catch his breathe. However, his rest was short lived. His stomach lurched and he plunged head first into the dark depths of the water. As he fell, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but water all around him. After what seemed like many years, his descent ended and he found himself in a strange place. There was darkness all around him except for the light, which came from the colorful stained glass like platform he was standing on. He slowly stepped forward keeping his guard up the whole time not trusting this eerie place. He reached the center and out of nowhere came these creatures that looked like they were made solely of shadows surrounded and trapped him. chaos swung his hand at one, but it went right through the dark fiend. Terrified, he ran to the edge of the platform nearly falling into the abyss below. The monsters were no longer after him, but another who lay helpless.

"Shion," chaos screamed running forward to help her disregarding his inability to fight the shadows. As he ran forwards, a key shaped sword materialized in his hand. He ran towards Shion slashing at the monsters destroying them in one hit despite the fact that he hadn't had much practice with a sword before. After eliminating all the enemies, he reached for Shion, but the darkness swallowed her up before he could do anything to help her. Frustrated, he leaned against the sword as the world around him turned back into light.

"There will be a time when you may save her, but that time is still very far off."

chaos's eyes flew open and he jumped up. There was pounding at his door.

"chaos, we need you now. It's Shion. She won't respond to anything." Jr. screamed through the door. chaos got up calmly and walked out the door.

"I know," he said, "Shion is in grave danger."

* * *

summonershion: Phew first chapter done. That took all night... 

Loco: 11 days until Xenosaga III!

Taco: Review or feel the wraith of 1000 Needles! attacks Shion for practice


	2. A New Journey

summonershion: More imaginary goodness...

Taco: yes...goodness

summonershion: thanx taco...dont know where id be without your support...

Taco: shows Shion alternate reality

summonershion: OMG! How did I end up there!

Loco: On with the show...Shion owns nothing...Taco Productions brings you chapter Two...

* * *

"There will be a time when you ay save her, but that time is still very far off" chaos turned those mysterious words over in his mind as he ran through the hall. He was going to save Shion. He hadn't the slightest clue how or even what was threatening her. Upon reaching her room, he ran straight into MOMO who was petrified from fear.

"chaos," she said whispered, "what's going on. Shion's alright, isn't she."

Ziggy rested his arms on MOMO's shoulders. "Do not worry." he said in his usual emotionless voice. chaos pushed past them into the room. Jin sat on the bed next to a lifeless Shion.

"Shion," he said desperately trying to awaken his sister. She didn't respond though. chaos knew she couldn't. Jin looked up upon hearing chaos's footsteps. "chaos bent down and stared into Shion's eyes. They were open, but blank. She was far away from ship. Her heart was lost somewhere far from reality.

"You poor thing. Why are you so afraid?" chaos gently stroking the side of her head. He felt slightly dumb for saying that aloud in front of the others. He was sure he knew why Shion chose to leave this painful world. Another wave of dizziness washed over chaos.

"The darkness feeds off the hearts of those who give into their deepest fears. What will you do?" There was that voice again. chaos looked from Jin to his friends for answers not realizing the voice was inside his head. A sharp pain pieced through his heart and he instinctively returned his gaze to Shion. The room around him flooded with darkness. He couldn't see anyone else just Shion's sleeping body. He ran to her, but a group of the shadow creatures impeded him.

"Shion!" he screamed. He tightly closed his eyes and felt something materialize in his hand again. When he reopened his eyes, the key sword from his dream was glowing in his hand. He struck at the enemies, destroying them instantly in his rage. After clearing all the shadows, he approached Shion. chaos bent down and reached for her, but a strong force knocked him back off his feet and more creatures appeared out of nowhere. Frustrated chaos jumped to his feet and ran at the creatures. All of them dodged and jumped on top of each other to form a huge dark creature. chaos cursed and readied his sword for the unavoidable battle. The monster threw balls of dark energy at chaos which chaos deflected with his sword. It flailed its large hands at chaos and he jumped out of the way. When he landed the ground had turned into an ocean of the little shadow creatures. chaos hacked away at them as he made his way back towards the bigger enemy. He leaped up and attacked the creature's hand with everything he had. The monster countered and sent chaos flying across the area. The force from the fall nearly knocked chaos out, but he saw Shion again and ran back into the battle. He had to win if not for himself then for Shion. As he ran, he focused all his remaining energy and desires to save Shion into his hand.

"Energy Rain!" he screamed pointing the key sword at the monster. A blinding light poured down on the monster.

"Be purified by the light," chaos screamed as he slashed the remaining life out of his enemy. With the monster gone chaos collapsed where it once stood from exhaustion. He put his hand to his forehead.

"Those things are worse than the knosis." chaos said to himself. Shion he thought. He tried to get up, but he fell down again. He blacked out.

chaos groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of Shion's room. Jr. was shaking him.

"Not you too chaos please," Jr. said. He shook chaos harder.

"Stop," chaos called, "I'm okay. I might not be if you keep it up though." Jr. pulled chaos who was still dizzy to his feet.

"What's happening?" Jin asked chaos.

"I have no clue exactly." chaos said, "I've been thrown and pushed around by those things all day." I'm getting really tired." Jin raised an eyebrow and looked at chaos as if he was crazy. He hadn't the slightest idea what chaos was talking about. As if on cue, the shadow creatures filled the room.

"What the hell," Jin cursed. He drew his sword and swung at the monster. It passed harmlessly through.

"Save your strength Jin. Normal attacks can't harm those things." chaos said. The others all fought too, but they each had similar luck.

"Are those knosis?" Jr. asked.

"Definitely not," MOMO replied, "I can't tell what they are. All I'm picking up is darkness."

"Commencing Hilbert Effect," a familiar monotone voice said. She obviously hadn't heard MOMO say they weren't knosis. chaos wondered how she knew there was a battle. It always seemed she came right on time to save the day.

"KOS-MOS, it won't have any effect don't waste your energy," chaos said stopping her. Instead, she slashed away with her laser sword doing no damage to the shadows. Reluctantly chaos pulled his weapon out of nowhere and destroyed the knosis that threatened his friends.

"What the hell did you just do?" Jr. asked, "None of us could even touch it." He put his guns away.

"We're not safe yet. They're after her I think. They'll come as long as she…" chaos looked at Shion and sighed. After awhile the rest of the group left until it was, just Jin and chaos were the only ones who were left in Shion's room. chaos put his hand on Jin's shoulder in an attempt to ease his worries. Jin rose off the bed.

"It seems you're the only one who can save her and you better," Jin said as he left the room. "I leave Shion in your hands,"

"Yeah," chaos said under his breath. He sat down on the bed and turned the key sword over in his hand. This is the only thing that could harm those things…those monsters that feed off the darkness. What were they? Why were they after her? He thought as he stared at Shion. He put his hand on her shoulder. He was afraid he knew the answer.

"Don't worry Shion. I will come help you. Just stay where you are. I'll be there soon don't worry. I promise." chaos said. He got up and left the room. He was tired and hungry. He headed straight to the restaurant where he saw Jr. who was still eating. chaos pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Jr. looked up.

"Food isn't any good. KOS-MOS cooked today." Jr. said.

chaos stopped in his tracks, but his stomach growled. He would have to try it anyway.

"So chaos what's going on? If those things aren't knosis, what are they? Is there a new threat we need to be worried out?"

"Jr. it okay really. I'll take care of it."

"And we're supposed to just accept that as an answer. You're too mysterious chaos."

chaos laughed a little. "This time I really don't know anything else."

Jr. laughed. "This time huh."

chaos stood up upon finishing. The food really wasn't that bad at all. "I'm going to go to bed," he said. "It's been a rough day"

"Night chaos," Jr. called after him. chaos returned to his own room. He turned the lights off and slide under the sheets on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. Nevertheless, his sleep was not very restful. chaos laughed. No rest for the wary he thought. His mind was consumed by a dream. He was standing on a beach. It was mid-afternoon. The sun shone brightly overhead. chaos looked around expecting to see more of the shadow monsters, but instead he saw a boy. He stood gazing out into the endless blue ocean.

"Hello", chaos said friendlily. He waved to the other boy. The boy turned around and nodded at chaos acknowledging his presence. chaos walked up to him.

"Nice weather isn't it?" he asked cheerfully to the boy. chaos sensed profound loneliness within him. The boy went back to staring out at the ocean. chaos stood next to him for a while pondering the situation.

"I can make it rain," the boy replied. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere storm clouds filled the sky and a deluge began. chaos watched the boy in awe.

"This world is easier to control. It lacks a heart and without a heart, things are powerless. A world without a heart is nothing but a barrow wasteland waiting to be purged." the boy spoke again this time thunder struck mere feet from the two people.

"But everyone has a heart," chaos replied, "its not possible…"

"Foolishness…what do you think those creatures that plague you are?"

"I…."

"Those that exist without hearts…heartless…you who wield the keyblade must know that at least." The boy snapped his fingers again and the keyblade floated in between them. He reached for it, but it flew into chaos's hand. "It seems that the keyblade choose you."

"Tell me," chaos asked, "what is this?" He held the keyblade out in front of him.

"So many questions…to put it simply the keyblade simply is."

"What about Shion?"

"What about her?"

"It's nothing…I…" chaos sighed. The keyblade disappeared. He smiled and offered the boy his hand. "I'm sorry for being rude. My name is chaos." The boy didn't respond for a few minutes and the pair stood in silence as a storm raged around them.

"chaos," he said. "it's good to have met you here. I do hope we meet again." the boy walked further towards the shore disappeared. In his place more heartless appeared.

"Great," chaos said to himself. He eliminated the heartless and ran through the gate they had come from the gate to this world. He walked through the darkness unaware of where he was or how to make it back to his own world.

"chaos, your world has been connected." The keyblade began to glow and pointed chaos in the direction of another gate. chaos followed the beam of light. A tall door stood before him. chaos reached for the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn.

chaos sat up in bed. A panic had washed over him for unknown reason. Sweat drops rolled down his face. An image of the door floated in his mind. He got dressed and hurried to Shion's quarters. A dark gate had form there. chaos felt the keyblade burning in his hand. He walked forward to embrace his uncertain future, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"chaos, I request…no I desire that I accompany you." a monotone voice said.

"KOS-MOS," he said, chaos took her robotic hand in his own and together they walked through the gate to the darkness beyond.

* * *

sigh of relief things are really starting to get complicated...please humor me by reviewing... 


	3. Traverse Town

chaos slowly regained his senses. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was now. The last thing he remembered was walking through the dark portal with KOS-MOS that had appeared in Shion's room. He had woken up all alone. He wondered where KOS-MOS had gone off to. chaos was sitting against a brick wall in an alleyway. The only light came from lanterns hung from the side of the building across from him. chaos looked at it with a raised eyebrow. He stood up and wandered out of the alleyway. He was shocked to see wooden building and candles. Their level of technology mustn't be very high chaos thought as he walked down the stone street. He passed by a few people who went out of their way to avoid him. He approached a few others to try to get answers from the locals. Some ignored him and others gave him a look of fear and begged him not to hurt them. chaos reassured each one of them that he meant no harm, but they all fled anyway. Finally, a young woman stopped to talk to him. She had deep dark brown eyes and almost black hair.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "Where are we?" She smiled warmly at him.

"This is Traverse Town. I'm very sorry if everyone seems uncomfortable around you. Its just that lately we have been having an increased number of attacks from these strange shadow monsters so its only natural we are all a little ill at ease around strangers."

chaos smiled back. "Its quite alright," chaos said, "I won't take it personally. It does worry me that the heartless have shown up here though."

"The heartless?" she asked.

"Those shadow creatures, I think that are what they're called. They recently showed up in my world, which is part of the reason I came here. I want to get to the bottom of this and find my friends."

"My name is Ameena. Wouldn't it be more comfortable if we discussed your situation over a cup of tea? Perhaps I can be of some help to you."

"Thank you very much. I'm chaos It's a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand. Ameena lead chaos through a large doorway into Second District. She stopped in front of an old looking house in between two stores with neon signs.

"Home Sweet Home," she said in a jokingly tone. chaos followed her over the threshold taking in his new surroundings. Ameena flipped a light switch and the room illuminated. The off-white hue of paint that once adored the walls was now pealing. The carpeting was torn and dirty. A rickety looking table and two chairs across from each other were the only furniture in the musty smelling room. chaos looked sadly from one thing to another. Ameena noticed this and chuckled.

"Now chaos, I know what you're probably thinking. But please try and make yourself comfortable all the same and I'll go make us some tea." she said nodding her head towards the chairs. She left the living room and chaos could hear her feet on the creaking floorboards in the kitchen. chaos sat down all the same and tried to relax. A few minutes later, Ameena returned with a tray, which held a steaming teapot and two cups. One of the cups had a large chip in the handle and she made sure to give that one to herself. chaos took the pot from her and poured them both tea.

"Until recently this place was empty and abandoned. I moved here in secret that's why I can't fix up the place. I don't want anyone to know I live here."

chaos swallowed and closed his eyes. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Heartless, would it?" he asked.

"You're very intuitive chaos," she said. She poured herself more tea and stared into the depths of the cup. "Lets leave it at this though; all of my troubles do seem to have started with their appearance."

"Please if it's not too much to ask tell me everything you can about them. It's very important to me that I save my friend. They seem to be after her."

chaos's last statement perked her interest. She glanced into his eyes for a second. He saw loneliness in them. "This town used to be the crossroads between all worlds. Everyday many different souls from all over would grace us with their presence. That was sometime ago. No one knows exactly what caused it, but one day those creatures began pouring in. Our best fighters couldn't even hurt them. The entire world was plunged into perpetual darkness. People were afraid to leave their homes. All the gates leading to the outside were tightly locked and any visitors were treated with such scrutiny no one bothered to come anymore. That's the state of our town now" Tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Her emotions were so strong chaos blinked back his own tears.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do?"

"They are invincible. Our weapons simply pass through them. Many have tried to take them, but they all reached the same fate. There was a rumor though of a way to destroy them, a way to pull our world from the abyss. Last month a man dressed in silver robes came and spoke of a keyhole that could close the gate the shadows were using to get in. I myself searched the entire town long and hard and came up with nothing, but even if I did, I couldn't seal it. He said a key was need. I don't know if I believe it as anything more than the rambling of a mysterious outside."

chaos placed his hands on top and the table and began to respond when the pair heard screaming. He immediately got up and ran outside. Ameena followed him into the streets. A large battle was forming in the town square. A large army of armored heartless had shown up and reeking havoc on the defenseless townspeople.

"No!" chaos screamed. He spotted an especially large heartless about to flatten a small child. Leaping from the balcony he was standing on he drew the keyblade and sliced the monster in half. The girl ran away at top speed and hid behind a street lamp. The rest of the heartless saw the keyblade and were attracted to it like a moth to a candle. chaos easily destroyed the first few waves of heartless, but there were just so many. They surrounded him and forced his back up against the wall. chaos was forced to stop trying to kill them, but instead was reduced to just swatting them away. More and more Heartless poured into the area. chaos was beginning to feel hopeless. Every bone in his bodied ached. He doubted he could even swing the keyblade for much longer let alone reduce an entire army of shadows to nothingness. A heartless came out of nowhere and slashed chaos across the face. He shrieked in pain and dropped the sword. All the heartless swarmed to its location. chaos collapsed to his knees. He pressed his hand against the cut to reduce blood lose.

"chaos, run save yourself. This isn't your problem. You don't have to do this. Please I don't want anyone else to die because of me." Ameena pulled him up and led him to a bench. chaos pulled away from her grasp and stumbled back toward the heartless that were carrying the keyblade towards the fountain at the other end of the square.

"I don't want anyone to suffer," chaos said, "If I lose now I'll never save Shion." An imagine of Shion lying there helpless flashed before his eyes.

"Shion!" he screamed as loud as he could. The keyblade disappeared from the grasp of the heartless and returned to its rightful owner. chaos reentered the battle with the keyblade glowing. He slashed at the heartless destroying dozens with a single sweep. Some heartless began to turn away, but lunged at chaos as soon as they saw what was coming. chaos fearfully looked up to a heartless larger than any he had seen yet. It hovered over its underlings. In the brief second chaos was distracted the heartless once again surrounded him. This time, instead of trying to fight them individually he thrust the keyblade into the ground and jumped into the air. An explosion destroyed the heartless that were on the ground leaving chaos face to face with the leader of the army. He pulled the keyblade from the ground and resumed a defensive stance. It swung its hands at chaos. He blocked with the keyblade, but the sheer force still sent him flying backwards. He flipped repeatedly until the wall eventually stopped him. Ignoring the pain, he charged back at the heartless. It flew up over chaos just out of his attack range. In order to save his strength he gave up trying to hit it and focused on defending. The heartless flew away from chaos and shot its arms at him. Seeing this as his chance, chaos jumped up and landed on the left arm. He rode it back to the main body. Balancing on the arm he struck at the head until the heartless began to tremble uncontrollably. The shaking threw chaos from his perch and he slammed his back into the pavement. He barely was able to keep head up to watch as the heartless die. He lay back unable to move from pain and exhaustion.

"Now chaos while they're gone shut the door," Ameena screamed. She ran to him and pushed the keyblade into his hand.

"Right," he whispered. He dragged his aching body up and with both hands on it thrust the keyblade towards the fountain. A glowing keyhole emerged from the water. A beam of light shut from it and hit the keyhole. In a flash of light, it locked and disappeared back into the water. chaos dropped the keyblade and fell. Ameena also collapsed but from pain but from tears.

"chaos," she cried, "you did really did it."

"It was nothing," he lied, "here stand up." He helped her too her feet and they both went to sit on the bench. He only rested for a few minutes before he heard something calling him. Without an explanation, he ran across the area to a wooden door.

"Where are you going?" Ameena said reaching out to stop him, but he was too fast. chaos pushed the doors open. In front of him stood KOS-MOS. He stood dumb founded not speaking a word to the android.

"chaos, if you truly want to save her then you must think only of that. Forget about those that are of no importance to your mission. You're only putting yourself into unnecessary danger playing the hero."

"But KOS-MOS, they needed my help….anyway they only came for the keyblade."

"They will continue to come to attack he who wields the keyblade. You would do well to be careful if you want to survive long enough to save her." KOS-MOS walked past chaos to the door.

"KOS-MOS, aren't you coming with me. I looked for you once I woke up here so we can save Shion together. Isn't that what you wanted?" KOS-MOS continued to leave. Just before she was out of site chaos thought, he heard her say I'll save her. chaos dropped to his knees.

"KOS-MOS was that really you," he said quietly. His face was still bleeding and he was feeling weaker with ever passing moment.

"If I'm going to have to go through this again just because I have this then I don't want it." He threw the keyblade away, but it came back to him. He pulled his head to his knees. He was losing consciousness. Someone put his or her hand on his shoulder.

"Shion…KOS-MOS…is that you?" chaos's eyes closed. Ameena picked him up and carried him back to her home where she placed him on her bed and started a fire in the fireplace across the room. Carefully, she tended to his wounds.

When chaos woke up, he found himself lying in a soft bed. A fire burned casting shadows across the room. He put his hand to his cheek. It still stung but at least it was covered. As he sat up Ameena walked in. When he saw he was moving she shook her head and pushed him down.

"chaos thank you so much. They're gone. You can't imagine how much this means to me."

chaos leaned against his elbows. His head hurt so much he was barely able to see straight. "Was that a dream or are you really here KOS-MOS?" he thought aloud.

"chaos," she said as he fell back to sleep. He slept almost a day. When he awoke, again he heard Ameena humming in the other room. He got up and followed the noise. chaos stood in the doorway staring in awe. Ameena was painting her walls a light shade of blue. She turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"I think its time for me to move on," she said, I can't dwell on the past forever. It'll take some time, but I'm going to fix this place up. Your bravery inspired me." she reached out and took his hand smearing paint on them. He just laughed and sat down on a chair. As curious, as he was about her past he didn't ask.

"So what are planning to do chaos? I mean as soon as you are fully recovered."

"My friends, I'm going to look for them. I promised her I'd find her."

"That's right. Who ever Shion is, she's very lucky. I have to admit I'm a little jealous." Ameena blushed and returned to her painting.

"Anyway the heartless are still out there. This world is safe, but there are others including my own that are in danger. I have to keep moving. Its me they're after and that stupid keyblade."

"I'd like to help you out anyway I can. It's the least I can do to repay you so please consider my home your base. You may return here anytime you wish. I'd love to go with you to fight, but I'm no good with any weapon."

"That's very kind of you and I'm sure I'll be taking you up on your offer from time to time."

The next morning chaos woke and prepared to continue his journey.

"Please be careful chaos." Ameena said waving to him as he left.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," chaos smiled at his new friend as he headed down the street.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Ameena began repairing her house again. "You have a strong heart chaos. You will not be easy to control. Perhaps you can even defeat him…" She said through her painting. chaos returned to the area with the fountain. He sensed another gate there. Taking one last look at Traverse Town chaos stepped through the portal. A newfound determination burned in his heart.


	4. Rue

Me: (waves to anyone reading this)

Taco: This has nothing to do with Xenosaga...

Me: Indeed my needlely pal...

Taco: For the record this isn't random...based loosely off the song "Imaginary" which summonershion is hopelessly obsessed with...

Me: Listen to it as you read...

* * *

Rue

Once he was safely inside the dark gate chaos drew his keyblade hoping it would point him in the direction of his next destination. It revealed nothing though. chaos turned around to see the door he had come from disappear leaving him trapped in the darkness. Sighing, he stepped forward. He hoped if he kept moving eventually he'd come to the light. Periodically he'd stopped and waved the keyblade around trying to get it to glow again, but he couldn't even see it right in front of his face. chaos whirled around upon hearing something behind him. Even if there were something there, he wouldn't have seen it. Breathing heavily he moved on ahead. Awhile later chaos swore he felt something brush against his legs, but when he looked down, he saw only more darkness.

"Hello," he said into the nothingness. He just wanted to hear his own voice to reassure himself that he still existed despite the fact that he couldn't make out his own hands while they were an inch in front of his eyes. No answer came to his greeting and chaos started to panic. He swore something darted in front of him, but then his eyes could just be playing tricks on him.

"If anyone's out there please answer me," he called out again in his desperateness. This time instead of complete silence he heard and felt something, fly past his face. He immediately swatted at it, but whatever had been there was long gone. chaos sat down tired out from all the aimless wandering. He buried his face in his gloved hands. He feared he would be stranded here forever. chaos lay back and listened for any sign of life.

The sun's rays burned down upon the peaceful beach. The light blue ocean was still and the sand sparkled. Two children played in shallow depths of the water a girl who had short dark hair and a boy with dirty blonde hair. They both wore swimsuits and splashed happily about. A tall man stood next to a palm tree on the shore, but neither of the children seemed to notice him. He watched them enjoying the beautiful summer day with out a care in the world.

The vision faded from chaos's view and he waited a few moments for his eyes to readjust to the darkness before getting to his feet. Upon reaching his feet, he felt a gentle tug on his hand. He lowered his gaze to see a young child pulling at him.

"Come on," she said ushering towards what chaos perceived as more darkness. He followed without question.

"Daddy's coming home tonight. He's going to bring us gifts," she said. She lead chaos through the darkness as if she knew the way perfectly.

"Where are we going?" chaos asked.

"To see Father. He's coming home tonight. We're going to all be together for the first time in…" Her voice trailed off as they entered what appeared to be another gate. chaos shielded his eyes from the bright light and when he opened them, again the scenery had dramatically changed. They were now standing on a dirt road surrounded by tall prairie flowers of every color. Birds chirped in the trees overhead and the sun beat down upon this peaceful scene. A feeling of intense warmth poured over chaos. He watched a butterfly as it glided above the plants. Its purple and black wings glistening in the sun as it went about its day. This place made him happy. He wanted to lie down in the fields of flowers and sleep, but the girl urged him forwards. She pointed up the road where chaos could barely discern a white building.

"Is that your home?" chaos asked. She didn't bother answering. She simply took off running towards the home. chaos had no choice but to simply follow. When they got closer, chaos could see that the home too was very pretty. Vines on which light blue flowers bloomed grew up the side reaching up to the matching sky. The lawn was a deep hue of green and perfectly kept. The girl hopped over the white picket fence that surrounded the property, but chaos walked down the path to the gate. He swung it open and started up the stone path to the front door. The girl had already made it there, but unfortunately for her was far too short to reach the doorknob. chaos laughed gently and opened the door so they could both go inside. Once inside the girl skidded across the polished wood floor into the back room.

"Amie, is that you?" the voice of a young boy said. The boy came down from the upper floor. Upon reaching the lower stairs, he stared at chaos with his light green eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you here? This is our home. Mommy and Daddy don't like intruders. You better leave." he said rudely. chaos was taken aback by the boy's bluntness. He looked so innocent. The girl darted back into the main room.

"Rue! Don't be unkind to him. He's nice. He helped me." she said.

"It doesn't matter. Daddy said not to let anyone in while he was away. He left me in charge. I have to look out for you and Mother. I promised I would." the boy replied. chaos watched and felt very bad for him. He knew the boy felt pain and loneliness, but he was trying so hard.

"Oh I wouldn't want either of you to get in trouble. I'll just show myself out," chaos said turning for the door, but the girl stopped him.

"Come play with us. We never have anyone to play with. Anyway Rue, Daddy's coming home today so we're safe." she nodded and lead chaos through that room and into the one behind it. Rue followed behind sulking at his older sister but not saying another word. The back room had a marble fireplace and a carved wooden table with matching silk chairs. chaos assumed it was the dining room. In the far corner of the room, a wide glass door looked out into the backyard. Amie pushed this open and they all stepped onto the back porch. Towards the middle of the yard a women sat in a wicker chair reading a thick book. Even as the group made its way out, she didn't bother looking up. Amie ran past the woman to a tire that hung from a tall tree.

"Push me," she called to chaos.

"Oh all right," chaos said and happily obeyed. He pushed her for a few minutes before speaking again. "Is that your mother?" he asked. When she didn't respond, chaos feared that he had hit a soft spoke.

When it stopped, Amie jumped off the swing and ran he foot along the dirt below. "She never plays with me. She only speaks when she wants something from us. It's as if she doesn't care, but that's going to change soon. After Daddy comes home Mother is going to be happy again."

"Don't you dare speak of her that way?" Rue said clutching a rock in his small fist. "It's not his fault she's too busy for us. If we do everything she says Mother will be pleased."

"Rue…" Amie said hopelessly.

"Children," a stern uncaring voice spoke. Both of them raced next to the chair and stood dead still next to it. chaos too went a little closer, but stayed out of the line of site of the woman so he could hear but not be seen.

"Make sure there is a meal for your father when he arrives. It has been a long journey for him. That is the least he deserves. Go now the he'll be home before the sun sets and time is wasting."

Rue nodded. He looked determined to follow his Mother's wishes. Amie hung her head and trudged back towards the house. chaos silently entered the house behind the siblings. He followed the voices into kitchen where he discovered Amie standing precariously on a chair rifling through the cabinets. Rue was sitting on the ground reading what appeared to be a cookbook.

"Why won't you leave us alone? We don't have time for your distractions now." Rue said looking up from the book. chaos pondered that for a minute. What was he doing here? He didn't have the slightest clue why he was here, who these children were or how any of this had anything to do with Shion.

"Well," he replied after thinking it over, "It seems you two are in need of some help."

"We are not!" Rue growled. Amie stepped down carrying a jar of pasta.

"Rue, once Father comes home everything will be okay. We have to make this nice for him and Mother so then they'll like us again and we can all live together just as it used to be. Please Mister won't you help us." She pleaded.

chaos took the jar from her. "Of course I'd be delighted to do anything I can to help you, but I must warn you I'm not the world's greatest cook. That title is reserved for someone else," he said letting his mind wander back to Shion's wonderful cooking. "How on a little bit longer," he said under his breath, "I'll be there soon enough."

Rue started boiling water while chaos and Amie worked on making sauce. "This is my mother's recipe," Amie informed chaos, "She used to cook a lot. We'd have big parties and everyone would really enjoy her cooking."

"I know someone like that," chaos replied, "All of us rely on her to make food. If left to our own devices we'd probably burnt he whole kitchen down on a regular basis."

"Do you miss her?" Amie asked catching chaos off guard.

"Oh…yes…I'm looking for her now. I promised I'd come find her no matter what."

"Do you worry that she's lonely?"

"Lonely…yeah…I'm sure she is, but she doesn't have to be because she's not alone."

"I'm lonely too. I miss my family. I keep waiting for them to come home, but they…" As she spoke tears that weren't cause by the onion, they were cutting fell to the table below.

"But isn't your father coming home later today so everything will be alright."

Amie wiped her eyes and tried to smile for chaos. "I don't like it here. The beauty sickens me. I'd rather be somewhere dark and empty then here."

"Don't ever repeat that Amie." Rue cried. Mother likes it here and that all that matters. If Mother's happy then she'll like us." chaos turned to watch the food that was cooking on the stove in silence biting his lips to hold back the tears he so wanted to cry. He could feel their pain just like he could feel Shion's and it was overwhelming. Tasting a bit of the sauce, Amie sighed and dropped the spoon.

"It's not right. It is missing something." She cried. "They won't like it."

Rue looked up from setting the table. "She always used to grow this plant. She called it her secret yet beloved ingredient."

"We don't have time to worry now. The sun is going down. He'll be here any minute now." Amie said nervously. The three heard footsteps approaching from the dining room.

"What is that?" she asked disgustedly pointing at the bowl of pasta on the table.

"Dinner Mother just like you wanted. I hope you approve." Rue said his gaze fixed on his feet. The woman sat down at the table and spoke no more. Rue too sat down as far from his mother as he could. Amie finished laying out food then put a pot filled with very beautiful yet fake flowers. chaos nodded at her and took his leave from the room. he left the house and sat down on the front porch. A nearly full moon hung low in the deep blue sky. He waited and waited as the night sky began to fill with stars, but no one ever came. The darkness consumed everything around him so chaos was unaware when Rue came up behind him.

"Rue its late you shouldn't be out here. Go back to your family."

"Father doesn't like us. He never came. We're not good enough. I don't care anymore though. I hate him…for everything. He abandoned Mother. He did this to her. He stole Mother's heart."

"I'm sure he just got held up…"

"Don't lie to me. I'm tired of everyone. I want to be alone. In a world of nothingness, there is no longing no desire and thus no pain. I'll create that world." He walked away from chaos disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait Rue it's so dangerous!" chaos called to him, but no response came. chaos eventually followed him into the darkness. Long after chaos had returned to the corridors of darkness. The girl stood on the porch alone.

"I never got a chance to ask your name, but your kindness won't be forgotten. I fear things won't ever be like they were, but I know though the road may be long we all may find what we're looking for…So until that day which we may walk together farewell…he whose heart transcends…"

Back on his way, chaos once again withdrew his keyblade. He knew not only that he was lucky he hadn't had to fight in that place, but also that that luck was short lived. The Heartless were after the keyblade and thus him. He wandered ahead guided by the imaginary light he held in his heart. He found himself standing in front of a large door with a bolt on it.

"Step forward he who wields the blade of hearts. Step forward into the darkness if you feel you can conquer it."

chaos snapped his head around in search of where the voice was coming from.

"What are you afraid of? What are you running from? Where do you want to end up?"

chaos stopped looking around and hung his head. He had no answers. He was as unsure about his desires as he was about where the voice was coming from.

"I want to save her!" he screamed for the millionth time. "That's the only thing that I need to do. It's the only thing that matters."

"But why...why is this so…"

chaos swung the keyblade around in a fit of rage. "Stop messing with my head. No matter what you say, I won't back down."

The keyblade emitted a beam of light that shot across the darkness to the bolt on the door. The lock shattered and the door began to creak open. chaos peeked through it, but all he saw was more darkness.

"Once you step through that door there will no turning back…Will you be willing to see this through to the end? Or will your will eventually crumble under the unbearable weight of reality?"

"I promised her I'd come find her no matter what stood in my way."

"If she is all that matters to you then you will fail. Every piece of a puzzle has a defined place only they can fill. Everything from the first to the last most fit perfectly in order to make a picture. If you focus on one piece hoping to see the whole image you'll be very disappointed."

"I don't know what you're talking about! All I know for certain is the Heartless are after Shion and also this keyblade."

"Yes yes…the keyblade…a weapon only the strongest of hearts can wield…but tell me chaos…How can you be sure what is reality and what is imaginary?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't know."

"Am I even real? Is your quest real? Is Shion's anguish real? Are your feeling real?"

"I don't have time to debate this with you now. Let me through."

"So you'll use the keyblade to run from the uncertainty. If you seek to save someone who's running away by running even further you'll both fall."

"I must move forward…regardless of what's behind that door…I will go."

"If you are sure then proceed. I can neither help nor hinder you. Only you have the strength to do that."

"I know…I'm the only one who can do this…I'm the only one who can walk this path…Is this my path?" chaos pushed the doors further open and stepped into what he previously perceived as darkness. The doors slammed behind him disappeared into the ether. chaos stepped forward and around him, the emptiness was filled with a field of flowers. He looked down at the flowers spreading in all directions as far as the eye could see. Above him, the purple sky glared down at him. chaos took a step backwards. Had the door not have disappeared he would have run back through it into the darkness. He could hear muffles voices crying out to him and the loneliness was unbearable. He clutched his hands to his ears and collapsed to the ground screaming as loudly as he could in an attempt to drown out the horror. He kneeled there with his head in his knees until he heard footsteps coming up behind him. chaos glanced up to see the back of a man draped in a silver cloak.

"Its beautiful isn't it. This is my world. You are not permitted here."

"Trust me I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be. Show me the exit and I'll be on my way."

The cloaked man laughed. "This world has no need for an exit. I will never leave and since I'm the only one here an exit would be pointless."

"But you're all alone. You're trapped here aren't you?"

"Foolish child! I am this world!" He bent down and picked up a flower, which crumpled in his hand and threw it over his shoulder at chaos.

"Where is here. Why did you bring me here?" chaos pondered aloud.

"He who crossed the threshold must walk the road in its entirety. You came to this world now you must pay." He turned around and charged at chaos with dual black swords. chaos drew the keyblade, but wasn't fast enough to block the impact. The keyblade flew from his hand and he tumbled to the ground. He forced himself to his feet.

"It's just a scratch," he said feeling around for his weapon. Instead of it, he found the foot of the cloaked man. He laughed again and stepped on chaos's hand. chaos screamed in intense pain.

"Looking for this?" He pushed the keyblade into chaos's face.

"That's mine!" chaos lunged for it, but the man jumped back leaving chaos to fall on his face. Seeing chaos was down, he struck at him repeatedly with the keyblade.

"How? How can you use it? I thought I was the only one…" chaos said with the last of his strength. He tasted blood. He tried to open his eyes, but they were swollen shut. He could no longer move. "Is this the end…?" He lay there helpless barely even aware of the man attacking him. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a single gunshot ringing through the field of flowers.

* * *

Phew...poor chaos...reviewers get pi! 


	5. Before the Dawn

A boy barely old enough to walk sat in the warm sand playing with a bucket and shovel. A girl who was slightly older ran up next to him straight into the castle he was building destroying his progress. The boy's upper lip trembled, but the girl just giggled. The boy grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the girl. She responded by kicking a nearby bucket of water. The boy pounded his feet on the ground and began to cry. The girl crossed her arms and pouted. A woman with kind eyes and a warm smile came up from behind and picked the crying boy up.

"No need to cry dear. There is an entire beach here. You have all the time in the world." she said stroking his head. She held him against her until he stopped wailing then wiped his red eyes with the sleeve of her sundress. When she released him he ran to another part of the beach to begin construction of a new sand castle. The girl tugged on the woman's dress. The woman bent down so she could see eye to eye with the child.

"Father said he was going to teach you to swim. He's waiting for you," she pointed out into the calm water at a man who was floating on his back.

The girl's eyes brightened up and she sprinted across the sands squealing for her father. The man having given up on floating caught his daughter as she ran into the water. On the shore, the boy played silently in the sand and the woman watched her family contently.

chaos wearily opened his eyes. The room around him was spinning.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you. You sustained very serious wounds back there. Even my healing may not be enough. What were you thinking?"

Though chaos couldn't see his caregiver he knew the voice. "Ameena," he said, "How did I get here? How did you save me?"

"chaos…I…I'm sorry…I…I wasn't truthful with you earlier. I didn't know it would come to this."

chaos winced in pain. "What happened? Where am I?" He fainted back onto the bed. Ameena pulled the blanket over him.

"chaos, you can't have the slightest clue what you just got yourself into, but now it's far too late to leave. I pray you will be strong enough to overcome him one day. You must do what I…what he…could not."

A girl sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. Everything around her was grey. Even the rising sun had no distinct color. chaos approached her.

"You don't want to be here. No one wants to be here. But those who lose their hearts…they are bound eternally to this place…"

He tried to respond but his voice was inaudible.

"You can not speak here. Words are a form of expression and without a heart, you cannot express yourself. Without a heart, nothing can exist.

chaos looked around the grey cliff, but eventually his gaze returned to the girl.

"This place is torture. Most are driven to become monsters and wander aimlessly in search of hearts to devour. Their victims wind up here as well and thus the cycle continues. Only the keyblade can release the hearts of the fallen and set them free from this curse. As the keyblade master that is your true job."

chaos shook his head.

"You mean to say you lost that which was entrusted to you?"

chaos nodded.

"Without the keyblade your journey cannot be successful. You will just repeat the same mistakes he did."

chaos hung his head and kicked at the rock in front of him.

"I don't doubt your ability to end this. I have full faith that you'll do exactly as you say. When your eyes are not clouded by uncertainty and confusion, your heart will triumph. chaos now you must listen for what I am about to say us crucial to you. Shion is in more danger than you could ever know. The heartless don't just seek for heart because she has given into despair. Someone is controlling them. That person will stop at nothing to secure her. I know nothing of who or why, but I can assure you they will find her eventually. That is why you must get her first."

chaos slammed his fist into the rock. I'm powerless he thought.

Only after a week of rest was chaos able to move from the bed. Ameena had diligently cared for him the whole time. He sat up against the headboard and drank the soup she had brought him from dinner.

"How are you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm getting stronger. Soon I must leave again. I don't have all the time in the world."

"chaos you can't you're not strong enough. What if you're defeated again?"

"It won't happen. As long as the keyblade is in my possession nothing can harm me." Upon finishing his sentence, he drew the keyblade. Holding it in his hand felt different almost as if when that man had it changed.

"chaos can I ask you what happened? Please tell me where you went after you left me."

"At first I was lost in the corridors of darkness then this girl lead me to her home. It was beautiful, but they were not happy. She had a brother, but he ran away into the night. I followed him until I came to this door. Beyond there was the place I fell. A man in a silver cloak attacked me with my own sword. That's when you came. But how…how did you rescue me Ameena?"

She looked sadly at chaos. "Because I know those dark winding passages like the back of my hand. I know that place and I know that man."

"Ameena what are you saying?"

"I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry. Anyway I think right now we have more pressing matters. If what that girl said is true than we don't have time to reflect." She stood up and took a tattered piece of paper out of a drawer.

"What is that?"

"This map combined with the power of the keyblade will lead you to places that even the keyblade alone never could."

"Thank you Ameena," he replied rolling over to go to sleep.

After he drifted off into his dreamland Ameena whisper, "No chaos thank you for trusting me despite the fact you know nothing…"

The next morning, chaos walked into the living room and sat down next to Ameena at the table. Ameena was closely studying the old map.

"What's up?" chaos asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ameena quickly folded up the map and pushed it away. "Nothing…I'm just on edge."

When chaos didn't respond she continued. "No really chaos nothing is the matter."

"You know we can talk about it" he said sitting down on the chair across from her and folding his hands in front of him. Ameena got up and went to the stove.

"chaos you should eat. You have a long journey ahead of you." She handed him a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of juice.

As he ate chaos looked at the map. It was so badly damaged that was nearly impossible to read. chaos wondered how this piece of junk would be of any assistance to him. After some minutes of thinking chaos voiced his concern.

"How can this guide me if I can barely make out the words?"

"Have faith chaos…please…Believe in that you cannot see…"

After chaos finished eating he made his final preparations before heading out. Ameena walked to the gate which was now open and welcome to all visitors with him.

"Be careful chaos please. Don't make me have to come rescue you again."

"Hey that's the least you owed me after all I did for you." chaos teased.

"But please chaos come back…Promise you'll return here."

"Ameena I have no intention of getting lost or losing. I'll be back, but you might have to make room for some more guests." chaos reassured her with a smile and stepped back into the gate. Ameena stood waving long after he had left.

"I'm a hypocrite. I tell him to have faith, but I can't…" she told herself.

In the corridors of darkness chaos pulled his newly obtained map out of his pocket. He looked at it for awhile trying to decipher some of the strange symbols. He even flipped it around a few times fearing he might have it upside down. When he finally grew tired of starring at the old piece of paper he stuffed it back into his pocket and glanced around himself through the darkness. His eyes ached from focusing for so long.

"Now what?" he asked the darkness.

"No matter what you must believe. Even if it is in those imaginary things." a voice said. It was the same voice that always spoke to him. chaos nodded. He knew what he had to do. In one hand he took the tattered map and with the other he drew the key blade. Throwing the paper out in front of him he stabbed the blade through it. The entire world around him illuminated. chaos leaned his head back and let the light cascade down upon him. Before his eyes flashed the image of a family a man waving, a boy sulking facing away from the others, a girl clinging to her father's arms and a women standing over the boy trying to get him to smile. As the image faded chaos blinked back tears. Many memories still lingered in that map both happy and sad. At his feet chaos discovered the map which was now in much better shape. Only when upon being picked up did it reveal its true power though. A globe floated above the paper. The words below it read "Traverse Town." Nearby to the globe a tiny key blade hovered below that the text read "You are here."

"Thanks," chaos said. He studied the map some more before deciding to head for the nearest of the other floating globes. All the map had below them were question marks. As he progressed chaos watched the key blade move along with him until he arrived at his specified destination. In front of him lay a door. Unlike the others it was made of a tan stone. Since he wouldn't need it for while, chaos put the map away for safe keeping. Despite looking as if it would be impossible to move chaos easily pushed open the door. A vast wasteland spread out before chaos. Beneath his feet small, dried out plants clung desperately to the thin, dusty soil. The wind whipped past him nearly knocking him off his feet. In the distance chaos could vaguely see the pattern of what appeared to be rock formations. Since he had no other leads chaos headed towards those. The going was slow and before long his path was blocked by the appearance of a new type of heartless. Unlike the small shadows these newcomers had a large hard body. chaos struck at it, but it charged at it sending him back. Back on his feet chaos darted around and slashed the heartless from behind. It whirled around and flailed it arms around. chaos dodged by rolling safely out of the way. The heartless finally fell when chaos sliced at its head. chaos ran forward fighting whatever manifested in front of him. Soon the sky turned a deep shade of pink and the orange sun melted in to the horizon. A substantial distance still lie between chaos and the rock formations he had spotted earlier. chaos began to think that even if he made it there he'd find no one. He feared that his was the only heart in this world.

"No matter what you must believe. Even if it is in those imaginary things."

Yeah chaos thought he had to believe that he brought to this world for a reason. He'd continue his search come dawn. For now he stuck the key blade into the ground creating a barrier around himself that would keep the heartless away while he rested. He curled up on the hard ground, but sleep did not come easily. As it got darker it also got colder. chaos wished he had brought along a sleeping bag or anything warm for that matter. As the wind howled past him, chaos came to the realization that he was all alone in an endless desert. He suddenly felt very lonely. He felt almost like breaking the protective area just to see some heartless.

"Shion…" he whispered into the night. Mere words couldn't capture his longing to feel her warm body up against his. If only she were here he thought that would solve the cold and the loneliness. Eventually he fell asleep. He dreamt he was resting on a hill covered in sunflowers. His arms were wrapped around Shion holding her so close as she slept she could feel her warm breathe on his neck and her chest rising and falling as she breathed against his own. Had he have been on a feather bed he couldn't have been more comfortable. His fantasy came crashing down upon him when he rolled onto a sharp rock that stabbed him in the arm. He shot into a sitting position his chest pounding. Slowly as he calmed down reality began to dawn on him. Although it was still night chaos began his trek again. He needed to be with Shion and the sooner he made it out of this place the sooner they'd be together. He didn't need to be able to see to know he was traveling in the right direction. By the time the sun peaked above the horizon chaos had traveled a great distance. Around him the wasteland had been replaced with large rock formations. He dragged his feet through the sand his mostly sleepless night taking its toll on him. As if sensing his vulnerability a small army of heartless attacked from behind. These heartless resembled lions and were extremely agile. They raced around him striking before he even knew they were coming at him. chaos stumbled backwards from the intense pain. A heartless pounced pinning him to the ground. chaos stabbed the key blade through the heartless on him and hopped back to his feet. He swatted at more heartless that were coming at him, but slowly he was backing towards the rocks. Many more of them then he could defeat swarmed around him cutting off his escape route. chaos looked over his shoulder. There was no where to run.

"Why must everything be so difficult?" he asked himself. "No matter what you guys do you'll never win. Save us the struggle!" he pointed the key blade straight in front of himself and charged forward right through the masses of heartless. The heartless in the back pursued him so chaos slashed straight across their front line. Those fell but more quickly took their place. chaos groaned. It seemed like he was fighting a losing battle. There were just too many for one person to take on alone. He hacked through the hordes of heartless futilely trying to get away from the struggle. They were much faster than he was though. One rammed him from the back launching chaos forward. He flew through the air a couple of feet before slamming face first into the dirt and rocks below. The world spinning around him chaos stood up to face the monsters that had pursued him. He blindly attacked hoping that he would hit something. Instead of striking a heartless, two hands caught the key blade and thrust it into chaos forcing him into the ground again. chaos slowly opened his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of his assailant. Around him lay the lifeless bodies of all the heartless that once pursued him. Before chaos had time to make sense of the situation the assailant pulled him up by his shirt and pushed him into the rocks with one hand. In the other he or she held a laser sword at chaos's eye level. chaos's eyes went wide and he gasped.

"chaos, I cannot allow you to continue. I will be taking the key blade with me." 


	6. Weight of the World

She nestled her body into a small alcove to protect herself from the cold wind, which entered through the mouth of the cave and tightly hugged her knees to her chest. It was so dark she wasn't sure if her eyes were even open or not. The wind howled. She shuddered and her teeth clattered. Tears streamed down her dirty face and goose bumps lined her legs and arms.

"You guys promised I'd never be alone." Her voice though weak resembled a gunshot in the night. Complete silence followed. She had to listen carefully even to hear her own breathing. She moved her hand a few inches to the left and nicked it on a rock invisible in the darkness. A stinging sensation replaced the numbness in her hand.

"Great," she thought, "If I'm feeling this…I can't be dead." She was alive. She still existed…somewhere. She clutched her wounded hand against her chest. Her eyes dried and she lay still again. Exhaustion overcame her almost lifeless body, leaving her no choice but to sleep.

The boy sat on rickety wooden dock dangling his feet into the water. The sun rose and set, the tides came and went yet he never moved. He sat there watching the sea. Watching and waiting for something that would never come.

She was sinking and it felt wonderful. After futilely treading water for so long, it came as a relief to let it slip. As she sank, the light disappeared until she was in the pit black. The darkness was calming. She was at peace. She could feel no pain, no cold, no loneliness, no desire, and no guilt. This darkness promised her safety- protection from that nightmare. Her actions inevitably lead to remorse. If she did nothing she could hurt no one. There would be no more painful decisions. She was far better off this way. Her mind was her worst enemy. She would be content here in this world of nothingness.

When she stood up, she discovered the water reached her ankles. She waded through it and eventually she reached the shore. Behind her lies the sea darker than a moonless night. She rested in the sand.

The stagnant boy watched the woman as she dragged herself through the water. His eyes followed her all the way to the shore without blinking. She lacked the patience of the boy. After a few minutes of resting her feet, she began pacing around. He smirked. She stared at her moving feet.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Despite the sizeable distance between them, his voice was still audible. The women looked up in shock. She had been under the belief that she was the only living thing on the beach.

"Are you not happy? Please tell me if there is something that displeases you. It would please me to fix it for you." He said after she didn't respond.

She shook her head without stopping her pacing. He rose from his perch and moved in her direction. He continued talking to her, but she was too deep in her own world to pay him any heed. The boy rested his hand on his cheek and brainstormed ways to get her back. She tripped on a log and fell on her hands and knees. She remained in that position motionlessly. The boy approached her and offered his hand to help her up smiling the whole time. She slowly brought her gaze up to his hand. Without waiting for her approval, he pulled her up on her shaking legs.

"Did you do that?" she asked. He nodded.

"Where are we then?"

The boy tapped his heart. "This is my world. They destroyed this place. I claimed it. It could do nothing to resist me. It's not like it has a heart or anything." He laughed at himself as if he had said something funny.

"Then…why am I here?"

He collapsed to his knees in laughter. She stared at him blankly. When he noticed she didn't get it, he got serious again.

"You'll end up wherever the world ordains. You are powerless to stand against it. Put simply…you ran away thus you ended up here. This is exactly what you wanted. Why aren't you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Come on…let's sit down." He led her back to the dock where they both sat down.

"So…mind if I ask you a question now?" He took her silence as a yes. "What are you running from?" She fixed her eyes on the sea.

"Shion, what are you so afraid of?" She stood up and wandered out in the water.

"Don't bother…please…don't waste your time trying to help me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Stop fishing for answers. I have none. I'm here because I want to be. This is where I belong. My existence brings suffering. I should never have existed.

I don't want to be found." Shion scooped water in her cupped hands and let it trickle back down.

"I said that same thing…oh so long ago"

"Stop talking like you understand because you don't…no one can…"

"So then what is it that you seek here?"

"…………………….."

"Do you seek to fade into the ether or do you desire power- the strength to punish the world."

"I don't want to exist…not in that place…I don't want to witness anymore horrors"

"But if you had power you could destroy those who…"

"I can't save anyone. I have no real power. I can't do anything. I refuse to try anymore. Its pointless…nothing will change."

"You blame yourself for everyone who's died before your eyes. You hate yourself because you couldn't save them."

"I never wanted to feel that way again!" Her fists clenched in the water.

He laughed. "The only way to escape sadness is to feel nothing." He extended his hand to her. "Come with me. I want you to see this."

Still shaking with rage Shion moved towards his hand. An image appeared before them. She stopped horrified at what she was watching.

"Stop it. NOOOOO!!!!" She fell to her knees crying.

"They are fighting over you. Your own friends have raised their weapons against each other for you, Shion."

"It's a lie! This can't be real."

"What you see with your own eyes can never be an illusion. You know that Shion."

"chaos…KOS-MOS…forget about me. Don't waste your strength on me. Don't hurt each other. Come here and kill me. Purge this world of the abomination that I am." Shion begged the images.

The boy placed his hand on Shion's shoulder. "I'm sorry to have had to show you this. I can't imagine the pain of watching those you love hacking at each other. Tell me Shion what it feels like to be the cause of the suffering of the only ones who ever cared for you."

Shion slammed her head off the dock. "Get of my head"

"They wanted nothing more than to save you. And now look at them fighting like dogs over the last scrap of meat. They'll kill each and then you'll be alone. The only people who could have helped you will lie dead murdered by your selfishness."

Shion clutched her head. Every muscle in her body tensed. She felt as if every atom in her body was being torn apart. She staggered backwards and screamed as loudly as her remaining energy allowed. Heartless flooded the beach. The boy laughed sadistically. He watched the heartless as they devoured Shion who lay helpless in the sand.

"That quite enough Rue. We need her alive." A silver robed man emerged from the shadows. Rue fell to his knees in front of the man.

"You have done well Rue. Your parents would be very proud." He touched the top of Rue's head. Rue looked up his eyes bright from the praise. The man sealed Shion inside a grey capsule. The heartless swarmed around the two of them. He waved at them.

"My soldiers your time is approaching. All that stands between our goal and us is the key blade master. Once we have his weapon, she will awaken and open the door to the Imaginary realm." He outstretched his arms to sky as if daring it to challenge him. Rue stared wide-eyed. He could feel the intense power hovering around them. The power that would purge the world of those weak useless beings.

The silver-robed man stood overseeing his endless fields of flowers. Even the slightest movement would crush the fragile flowers so his feet remained still. Rue approached him from behind. He gulped.

"Master Luther, the new subject is ready for the test."

"Beautiful. All is going smoothly. KOS-MOS proved far more useful than I had hoped. Even if she fails to secure the key blade, she provided the perfect distract for our hero. He was locked in combat with his friend while we claimed his love. Beautiful."

Rue stood at attention not daring to open his mouth in the presence of his master.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

Rue nodded, but didn't move. He was unaware of the way from this world. Luther smiled at the boy.

"I forgot. You don't posses nearly enough power to open the door to this world."

Rue hung his head. Tears stung his eyes. "I'm sorry Master"

"In time my boy, you must learn to control your power." Luther warped Rue back to the beach. Rue stood with his back to the sea. Behind him, a storm raged. This was his world. Only he could control it.

Luther stood over Shion's body. "Show me what's in your heart. Your anguish will become my key to infinite power." Darkness pulsed from her, but she felt nothing. Even as he probed through her heart and darkness consumed her, Shion felt no pain and no fear. She couldn't move, scream or see, but she knew she was safe. Reality had chased her far into herself to a place unreachable to anyone else. She would sleep there until it was safe to breathe again.

Rue staggered through the corridors of darkness. His determination grew with every step he took. Behind him lie a world void of happiness. A world poisoned by physical beauty. He'd rather reduce every flower and every tree to ashes then waste another second living that lie. Everyone had lied to him. They had said they would protect him. Yet here he was wandering through the dark with all sorts of demonic creatures almost definitely closely watching his every move waiting for there chance to strike. She had claimed she loved him and he almost allowed himself this illusion to deceive him. Even as the sky burned and the ground rumbled, she had held him. He still remembered her muttering, barely audible above the screams that everything would be all right. However, that had been the biggest lie of them all. Nothing was all right. Everything had ended the moment the first wave of those demons washed up on that beach. He had witnessed that dark surge devastate everything in its path. Nothing could have stopped it just as nothing could have stopped him from leaving his new home. In the aftermath, that man promised he'd make things just as they had always been, but she was broken after his departure. His father had felt no remorse about abandoning his family so neither would he: before him lay a world of infinite possibilities and endless hours to mold the darkness to his liking. His mother had been right about one thing at least. He had all the time in the world.

Rue continued on his pace decreasing the farther he got from that place. There was no need to hurry. He wanted to enjoy every moment of his new freedom. He drew in a deep breath. The air smelled wonderful. For so long the smell of that place had plagued his every breath. He clasped his hands behind his head. His nerves were finally starting to calm. He walked as if he was on an evening stroll without a care in the world.

As time passed, Rue began to tire. Having been fenced in such a small world Rue was unaccustomed to this much walking. He concluded he needed to rest. He took a seat right where he was standing. This patch of darkness was just as good as any other. He wouldn't have minded catching a few hours of sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he became ill at ease. To the boy it seemed as if the world became immensely darker when he couldn't observe everything around him. He kept glancing over his shoulder. He felt the presence of something, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He sat still in the darkness as the shadows closed in on him. Rue couldn't see them but he was aware they were there. It was as if they were devouring him. He got up and paced around attempting to shake off the sensation, but it was there to stay. He swatted at nothingness.

"Leave me alone! What are you? Show yourself." Rue ordered his imaginary attacker. He collapsed. His head was throbbing. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. Why would the darkness turn against him?

"Because you are so very weak…so very insignificant." A man's voice spoke. Rue squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He had gotten his hopes up. He had been lied to again and now he was suffering for it.

"Right now there is no difference between you and the people who hurt you."

"Stop reading my thoughts."

"Oh but Rue you're an open book."

"How do you know me?"

"I've heard your cries for some time now. You seek power my boy. A power I can so easily grant you."

"I don't need your help. I can create my own power."

"Out of what? Look around you Rue. All around you is darkness. You can not create something from nothing."

I don't need anything. All I need is this darkness."

"But you aren't capable of controlling this. It's taking over you as we speak."

"I can control it."

"Then show me…show me what you can do."

"You're just trying to mess with my head."

"Think about it Rue. You don't want to be as your parents do you? They were powerless."

"Shut up!"

"You don't want to disappoint them do you? Become stronger. Show them your worth."

"I can do that."

"Yes Rue you can, but not now. You need more power. Come with me. I will show you that power." He offered the beaten boy his hand. Rue seized it. At least he wasn't grasping at the darkness anymore.

"Tell me Rue if you could be anywhere in the world what would it be?"

"I was happy here in the darkness."

"The beach huh…some many memories both cherished and suppressed. No wonder you feel chained to that place."

"I didn't say that. I hate the beach." Rue spat.

"You don't need to speak. I hear you deepest thoughts."

Rue gave up resisting the man. He fell to his knees. He was no longer able to think clearly. This man had power and he needed power.

"I shall follow your bidding. I'm honored by your interest in me."

"Of course you are. I knew you'd come around. Let us go Rue." The man grabbed Rue's shoulder. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were on a beach. Rue looked around in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Power. With the power you can do whatever you want."

Rue wandered over to a dock. No boats were tied to it. He stepped up on it to survey the beach. The sand was a grayish color. The water was darker and completely still. Not a single wave or even a ripple disturbed the surface. He liked this place.

"I knew you would. A beach of nothingness. A combination of your two favorite things. It's all yours Rue. Do what you want here."

A small wave hit into the dock followed by a slightly larger one. Rue inspected a loose plank on the dock. It plummeted into the ocean.

"Did I do that?"

"As I said this is your world."

"I'm not worthy of such power."

"I have given you power, but you are still weak. This world is without a heart thus it is easy to manipulate."

"Without…a…heart…" Rue clenched his head. The pain was coming back.

"Yes just like the heartless."

Rue screamed. The sea churned. Lightening stabbed the ground and the wind tore past them. The man laughed. He was too Rue as Rue was too this world.

Back in the corridors of darkness, a man stood where Rue and the other man had once been. "I'm sorry Rue. I truly am powerless."


End file.
